


A Whole New World

by bazerella



Series: The Disney Collection [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Inspired by Aladdin (1992), M/M, Sometimes OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazerella/pseuds/bazerella
Summary: the Aladdin AU no one asked for :)
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: The Disney Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116980
Comments: 30
Kudos: 130





	1. 1

Andrew Minyard did not understand how he ended up here. Well, that was a lie. He knew logically, and literally how he ended up as Kevin Day’s bodyguard. David Wymack had been the best King that the country of Palmetto had seen in a very long time. He spent his time giving opportunities for troubled youth, much like Andrew himself, to find second chances in his castle. 

But Wymack had a secret. He had an heir that didn’t know he was royalty. Kevin Day did not find out about his father until his father confessed on his deathbed. Kevin was instantly rushed to Palmetto to take his father’s place. The people of Palmetto were thrilled, they had remembered Kayleigh Day from when she was younger and they had been very sad when she had decided to accept the offer of marriage from the Moriyama family in the country of Edgar Allen. They were eager to have her son back in his rightful place as King, instead of on a leash in another country. 

Palmetto welcomed Kevin with open arms. But Kevin Day did not return the favor. One could argue that he didn’t know any better. He didn’t know how deep rooted a rivalry was between Palmetto and Edgar Allen. Kevin brought his brother, Riko Moriyama, to help and advise him, along with Riko came the parrot, Jean. Jean used to to be person, but one too many instances of insubordination and Riko used his limited sorcery powers to turn him into a bird. The kind of bird that would do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. 

Riko Moriyama had worked quickly. He had removed Abby Wifield, Wymacks current lover and previous head medic, on the basis that now that Kevin was back, he should not have to deal with a woman that was not his mother. Riko had tried to move Andrew and his lot. His brother, his cousin, Betsy Dobson, the head advisor for King Wymack, and many more. But he was unable to remove them, as in Wymacks will he made it clear that his own staff was to stay. Abby was unable to be protected by that clause due to the romantic aspect of her relationship with Wymack. Riko argued that Abby could be a danger to Kevin. How could someone who loved Wymack be able to stand a kid that wasn’t hers?

Andrew believes that’s bullshit and quite the reach on Riko’s end. If the little Moriyama bastard would’ve gotten to know Abby, he would’ve quickly figured out that Abby would’ve taken him in as his own, and would’ve done anything in her power to protect him. And if she wasn’t fast enough she would’ve helped put him back together after. 

Andrew understands all this. He understands Riko will never be King in his home country so he needs to use Kevin in another and try to take the throne from him. He understands that Abby’s maternal nature was a threat to Riko. 

What Andrew does not understand, is why he is currently in his own chambers, with his pet tiger, Sir, with a panicked Kevin Day sitting on his couch. He is contractually obligated to protect Kevin Day. He will not ruin his brother or cousins opportunities in Palmetto just because he thinks Kevin Day is despicable. He will protect Kevin Day because that is the deal. Protect Kevin; he and his family live. 

Andrew sits across from Kevin on the opposite couch. Next to him, Sir is in the position one often sees tigers in before they attack. Sir won’t attack without Andrew’s command, but Andrew is forgetting why he hasn’t told the big cat to bite yet. 

“Hear me out. I know. Okay? I know that Riko is after my throne, but there is no stopping him. There is no stopping any of the Moriyama’s. You know his parrot? It’s my old friend, Jean. Riko has that stick, that stupid fucking magic stick. I think he uses it on me sometimes. I can’t remember, but I know that I’ve been blacking out and missing time. Advising sessions. I’m missing all my advising sessions. I can't remember any-” 

“Stop.” Andrew cuts him off “I don’t need a novel. What do you want?” 

“To make a deal,” 

Andrew makes a motion with his hand to indicate for Sir to retreat, “We already have a deal. I am your guard, my family doesn’t get removed from this castle,” 

“So I want to make another deal,” 

Andrew considered this. He’s made multiple deals with the same person before. He nods his head for Kevin to continue. 

“I don’t want to be King. I never did. Not in Edgar Allen, and I’m sorry but not here. I was never meant to rule. My deal offers a trade. If Wymack didn’t have a blood heir then you or your brother would be next in line. I’m going to renounce the throne. Your brother will never claim it because he’s in too deep with that girl, Katelyn, and he won’t like the idea of an arranged marriage-” 

“And I would?” Andrew demands 

“As far as I know you’re not emotionally attached to anyone,” Kevin was right. Andrew wasn’t. There was Roland, sometimes. But that wasn’t anything real. Just a way to pass time. “Anyway, you claim the throne. Riko would have no reason to be here anymore because he can’t be your advisor. He’ll leave.” 

“And you? What will you do? I imagine you’ll be killed if you go back to Edgar Allen,” 

“I won’t leave. I’ll stay here As your guard,” 

Andrew couldn’t suppress the quirk of his mouth “You’re going to be my guard?” 

Kevin rolled his eyes before saying “I know how to fight. I’m twice your size. My name has value. People won’t mess with us. Think about the deal, okay? Go talk to Aaron or Nicky or Dobson or whoever you need to. But you need to make a choice before tomorrow. I have my advising at noon, and if you agree you need to be there to make sure he doesn’t use that stick to influence me,” 

Andrew agreed to consider it. He knew it was going to be a “no” but he let Kevin hope. Andrew knew better than to have hope himself. He would never be a King. Someone with his past was not meant to rule. He had long ago accepted he was just doing what he needed to do so that Aaron and Nicky could survive. Once they got to where they needed to be, Andrew would end it. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. His twin brother, the one he had fought so hard for entered. 

“Did the King just leave your room?” Aaron asked

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to,” 

Aaron rolled his eyes and sat next to the big cat. One of the few people Sir would tolerate besides Andrew. “What did he want?” 

“To make a deal?” 

Aaron frowned “About what?” 

“He wants to renounce the throne. Have me claim it,” 

“You?” Aaron lifted his head to make eye contact “Why not me?” 

Andrew scoffed “You would toss the girl aside and agree to an arranged marriage?” 

“Her name is Katelyn. And no, I wouldn’t” 

Andrew made a face at his twin that relayed a ‘Yeah, thought so’ expression. 

“Are you going to do it?”

“Do what?”

“Claim the throne!” 

“You can’t be serious,” 

Aaron shrugged, “Day doesn’t want it. It would get those Edgar Allen assholes out of our country for the most part. Palmetto wants Kevin, and I assume he’s not dumb enough to go back to his own country so he would stay here. The public doesn’t know us. Wymack made sure all of our pasts were as deeply buried as possible so you wouldn’t have to worry about anyone digging up dirt,” 

“Again, I say, you can’t be serious. Why would Palmetto accept me as their King,” 

“You were Wymack’s favorite,” Andrew scoffed at this, “It’s true, Andrew. Wymack liked you. Dobson likes you. Nicky has been with the tailors since he’s gotten here, I’ve been with the other medics the whole time. If it had to be any of us it’d be you. You’ve trained with the guard, you’ve trained new guards, you’ve sat in on strategy meetings, you’re always in the library. You’re smart and you can fight,” 

Andrew itched at his arm, uncomfortable with his brothers compliments, It took a very long time and a very invested Betsy Dobson to get the twins this far but it still wasn’t something he was used to. 

“I think you should do it,” Aaron said. A final thought, and then he made his way out.

Andrew went to bed that night with a lot on his mind. Palmetto did not know him. Not really. They knew he was one of Wymack’s lost causes looking for a second chance all those years ago. But they did not know what became of him once his entered the castle. Aaron was right about everything he said regarding Andrew’s time in Palmetto. Maybe Andrew’s past could stay hidden. Maybe he could have something just for himself. Andrew felt an itch inside of him. He hadn’t felt that itch near his heart since he was a very young boy. The last time he felt that itch, it had almost gotten him killed. 

Andrew would be stupid to give into hope and scratch that itch. Andrew knew he shouldn’t scratch. But Kevin Day had interested him, and Andrew often found his interest, despite how quickly it faded, always won in the end. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wild Neil appears!

Neil Josten had been in Palmetto for nine months. Within this time he’s found a family of a few other runaways of sorts. He has been with them for the past six months. 

Matt; who treated him like his younger brother. Neil didn’t know how to accept this unconditional love at first, but he’s grown used to it and would put his life on the line for the taller man. 

Dan; similar to Matt. Neil guessed that couples often took after one another after being together for so long. 

Allison; Neil had a rocky start with Allison. He didn’t get along with her boyfriend, Seth, when he first arrived in Palmetto, and he happened to get into a fight with Seth right before he had overdosed and passed away. The two situations were not related, but grief can make a person find connections anywhere. 

Renee; Neil still did not trust her. Even after all the time they spent together. He didn’t quite understand her, and she’s yet to show any other personality than the quiet and religious girl.

Abby; the mother Neil never had. Neil shied away from most of Abby’s maternal nature. He did in fact have a mother...but not like this. He didn’t know what to do with this. 

Regardless of his mixed feelings for some of the members of his new family, he would protect them when he could. They had helped him out of his bad family situation back in Edgar Allen. 

Neil’s mother, Mary, had been set to marry Nathan Wesninski, who worked for the Moriyamas in Edgar Allen. It wasn’t a very high priority marriage, but the two had no choice, after Mary was found to be pregnant with Nathan’s baby. Mary made it until Neil, then named Nathaniel, was ten years old before she took him, and some of the King’s money, and ran. They had been on the run for eight years before Nathan caught up with them. Mary didn’t survive. Neil kept running until he met Matt and Dan and the rest of his family in the country of Palmetto. They had adopted him immediately vowed to protect him. He was only on his own for three months. Abby, with her knowledge from when she was working with the royal family, helped Neil get his father killed. Nathan was dead, along with his top accomplices. Neil was free to be Neil, almost. 

Neil had one more skeleton in his closet. Before his mother ran away with him, he had the pleasure of meeting one Kevin Day and Riko Moriyama. He knew he was about to be sold to the brothers and treated as property. Maybe that was why Mary ran away with him. He never asked, and now he’ll never know. 

His first three months in Palmetto had been one of paranoia. At that time Kevin Day had been sitting on the throne. He was sure that Kevin would remember him in a crowd of people and demand he take his place as his and Riko’s toy. But that never happened. And then, six months ago the strangest thing happened. 

At the same time Neil had found his family, Kevin Day stood in front of the people of Palmetto and renounced the throne. He said though he knows it was his father’s last wish to have him take his place, he was not this country’s ruler. He was not raised in Palmetto and did not think he could be what the people wanted him to be. He said that he would stay, but only as a guard for new claim. 

Neil did not know much about Andrew Minyard. He knew that he was brought to the Kingdom at a young age and Kevin Day had faith in him. Neil thought maybe he didn’t know Kevin as well as he thought he did. That maybe Kevin was not like Riko at all. 

Andrew Minyard’s claim to the throne had sent Riko out of Palmetto. He did not need to advise anyone in that castle. Neil thought if he ever met Andrew he would have to thank him for that. 

Palmetto was surprisingly receptive to Andrew on the throne. They had never seen their new King before, but they trusted Kevin’s word because they trusted David Wymack. Andrew did not make any appearances since claiming the throne. Reports from the castle stated that when Andrew made his first appearance he would be married, and that it would be the start of a new era for Palmetto. 

“We need dinner,” Allison yelled from where she was lying on a hammock “You’re up baby,” 

Neil did not appreciate his friends nickname for him, “I’m on it. I’ll bring King,” 

“Be careful okay? Don’t cause any trouble,” Dan told him before he left

“We’re stealing food. Isn’t that already trouble?” Neil asked 

“Food shouldn’t have to be bought. Everyone should just have access to it,” Matt chimed in “By trouble, she means don’t go getting into fights and making the stealing harder than it needs to be alright?” The taller man ruffled Neil’s hair before sending him off to get the crew their dinner. 

Neil was a skilled thief. He had King, his pet monkey, on his shoulder. He was small enough that he could sneak around easily, and he was very fast, probably due to all that time spent on the run. His auburn hair and blue eyes were the most noticeable about him. He was a direct image of his father and it took a lot of recovering for him to ever be comfortable showing that part of him. But he was no longer on the run, and Riko Moriyama was far away. 

Neil headed for his favorite bread cart, when he stopped short. He saw a boy, probably a little older than him, but definitely shorter than him, hand over a piece of bread to a small child. 

He watched from a distance as the owner of the bread cart started a scene and was about to lift a knife to cut the boys hand off. 

_ Fuck _ . Neil thought. 

He raced over, “Woah, woah, woah! Wait! I’m so sorry, sir. My little brother can’t help it. He adores this bread you make!” 

The bread owner scrunched his eyebrows, “He needs to pay for it,” 

“Yes, yes. I know. Money is the most important. Forget about starving children, amirite?” Neil looked to the boy who was staring back at him with the most hazel eyes he could imagine. Neil glanced at his right hand which held a silver band bracelet. Neil nodded toward it and the boy took it off his wrist. 

“My brother and I, we wear the same one. I-” The boy whispered 

“Don’t worry,” Neil said to only him. He turned back to the baker and handed him the bracelet “Will this cover it? For the bread?” 

The bread owner nodded and stuffed the bracelet in his pocket. Neil indicated for King to jump onto the cart which conveniently caused enough of a distraction for Neil to grab the bracelet back and offer it back to the boy. The boy quickly put it back on and then stuffed it up into a black armband he was wearing. 

King jumped back onto Neil’s shoulder. Within the commotion the bread owner realized the bracelet was now missing, “Thief!” He yelled. 

Neil looked down to the boy, “Come on!” 

The boy followed him down the alleyways and up a few steps until they were on the roofs of the buildings. They were being chased by guards. The guards were fast but Neil was faster and surprisingly the boy was able to keep up. Though he looked as though he would pass out any second. 

They stopped running when they had reached a section where the roofs were too far apart to simply cross. They would have to jump. Neil looked behind him and saw the guards were catching up. He looked at the drop and figured he could make it. He wasn’t so sure about his new partner in crime. 

It was either jump or jail. Neil knew which he would prefer. 

He stepped on the ledge of the roof, giving him and the boy a larger height difference. He stuck out his hand to the boy, “Do you trust me? Yes or no?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so Neil's family is already taken care of and he's already started to heal and make progress with his trauma because i want my son to be happy and yeah.
> 
> Also i know that this story may have made a little more sense as Jasmine-Neil and Aladdin-Andrew but i really needed Neil to be the one to initiate the "do you trust me? yes or no?" ok, like i really needed it! 
> 
> also part 2; i dont own any of these characters, it's all from the All For The Game series and any lines that are similar to those in that series are absolutely not mine, same with the Aladdin similarities. I don't know how copyright works really so I just wanted to get that out there please don't sue me i just love Disney and wanted my babies neil and andrew to be in a fairytale!!!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Neil chat

Andrew supposed this was mostly his fault for leaving the castle. But he couldn’t stay cooped up any longer. He wanted freedom. For the last six months he’s had Kevin constantly at his side, and he’s been getting more attention from Nicky and Aaron than he’s comfortable with. 

How could he be expected to rule a Kingdom when he didn’t even know what the Kingdom looked like? He wanted to see his people. He had been one of them once and he was irritated in himself for starting to think he was one of the royals. Claim to the throne be damned, Andrew knew where he came from and he would not pretend that he didn’t regardless of the crown he would wear on his head. 

Andrew stared up at the man before him. He had the bluest, iciest eyes. They didn’t have eyes like this in the castle. 

Andrew was faced with a simple enough question. Did he trust this man he didn’t know, but for some reason saved him from almost getting his hand chopped off? (In Andrew’s defense, children should not go hungry. That was something he was going to fix as soon as he was allowed to actually address his people.) Yes or No?

Yes or No? Yes or No? Yes or No? 

“Yes,” 

Andrew let the man take his hand and he stepped onto the ledge of the roof. 

“Ready?” The man asks 

Andrew realizes now why he was asked about trust. The crazy, beautiful boy was going to jump with him. Andrew was afraid of heights, not that he was going to tell the stranger, or ever admit to this outloud. Yet here he was, trusting that he wasn’t going to fall. 

“1…” Andrew looked behind him to see the guards gaining on them 

“2…” Andrew made eye contact with the man and nodded his head

“3…” Andrew’s nerves got the best of him and he tried to take a step back but the man already jumped. They were jumping across the giant space between the two buildings. When they landed, Andrew almost tumbled but the grip the man had on him was strong enough to keep him up. 

The man said “Follow me,” and they kept across the rooftops until they were far enough away from the guards. 

The man brought Andrew to a smaller rooftop that had drapes all around it, making it look like a small home. There were little objects everywhere and Andrew watched as the monkey that had assisted in their getaway made himself at home on a fluffy mat 

“Do you have a name?” Andrew asked 

The man smirked, “I do,” 

Andrew rolled his eyes “What is it?” 

“Neil. What about you?” 

“John,” That was a safe answer. He couldn’t say Andrew. For today, he would be a John Doe. 

Neil raised an eyebrow as if he could tell he was lying about his name. “Okay, John. Where are you from? Because you’re clearly not from here,” 

The comment stung a little bit. Because Andrew was from here. He was from here more than Neil knew. 

“Around,” 

“Around? Yes, I’ve heard that’s nice. Tea?” Neil handed Andrew a cup. 

Andrew took the cup. He surveyed the room once more. “You’re a thief,” 

Neil took a seat on the ground and beckoned Andrew to sit in front of him. He did. “Maybe. But I think you are too. Those clothes are too nice to be from the village. So I’ll bet you stole them,” 

Andrew evaded the question, “I was trying to blend in,” 

“Someone who looks like you can’t blend in,” 

“But someone who looks like you can?” Andrew couldn’t believe that someone like Neil could blend in anywhere. 

“I’ve had a lot of practice. Do you want to see something cool?”

Andrew nodded and followed as the boy brought him up to a small balcony. Neil pulled a rope and drapes were removed to reveal a perfect view of the kingdom. His castle. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Neil asks 

“It’s something, alright,” 

“Not a fan of royalty?”

“Their lives are already planned for them. They don’t have any freedom,” 

Neil shrugs, “I’ve had my life planned out for me before,” 

“What happened?” 

“I got out. I was on the run for a bit. It wasn’t a very nice life. By most standards the life I have now isn’t very nice. But the castle and a crown? It gives them opportunity. Opportunity that most don’t even get to dream about,” 

“What would you do with an opportunity?” Andrew found himself asking

“If you meet me here tomorrow, at midday, I’ll tell you,” Neil reached a hand out very slowly so that Andrew could have time to move away if he wanted. He didn’t and let Neil brush a piece of hair out of his face.

_ Oh. _

Oh, yes. This was Andrew’s fault for leaving the castle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda short sorry :P 
> 
> I'm writing the next chapter tho right now! Next we will see when Neil finds out who Andrew REALLY is!! 
> 
> also i wanted their attraction for each other to be obvious to one another which is why the ITALICIZED OH and hair brush thing happened
> 
> let me know what you think!!!!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some thieving, an arrest, and a truth!

“Where the hell have you been?” 

“Nice to see you too, Kevin,” 

Kevin huffs as he takes a seat on one of Andrews couches. The same place he sat six months ago when he offered Andrew the claim of a lifetime. “I told you, leaving the castle is dangerous. It’s better to stay hidden until you’re married. If the public knows what you look like, those who oppose could be a threat,” 

“What threat?” Andrew asks “You’re the one who say I have Palmetto’s full support,” 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t any people who are lying low and waiting for the right time. Besides, there’s been talk of parrot spotting in the main village,” 

Parrot. Also known as Jean. Riko is having his stupid bird do his dirty work and feed him information. 

“Don’t worry. Even if it is Jean, he can’t get into the castle. Thea put a barrier around the walls,” Kevin informs. 

Thea used to be a very talented sorcerer in Edgar Allen. However, when her powers began to grow stronger than Riko, he had her cast out and she made a life for herself in Palmetto. Kevin had thought she was killed, so he was very happy to see her when he first came to Palmetto, though he had wished the circumstances were different. 

Before Andrew could make a response, his door burst open to reveal Aaron and Nicky. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Aaron demanded 

“I wanted to see the village,” Andrew said simply 

Kevin rolls his eyes “See anything interesting?”

“Not particularly,”

Nicky laughs “See  _ anyone _ interesting?” 

Andrew hesitates a second too long. “Oh my god. You met someone!” Nicky squeals 

“Shut him up,” Andrew says. Aaronr responds by lightly smacking his cousin on the back of the head. 

“Ow,” Nicky whines, “Come on. What was she like?” 

“Andrew, you can’t have met someone. This is why it had to be you. Because you weren’t connected to anyone and you would do what’s right for Palmetto and marry,” 

Andrew ignores Kevin, “ _ He _ had very blue eyes,” 

“ _ HE!?”  _ Nicky yells 

“Andrew…” Kevin warns 

“Oh, shut up,” Andrew stands from his seat on the couch to address his foolish friends. (Friends wasn’t the correct term for this band of monsters, but he couldn’t think of the right term at this moment.) “It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m not going to see him again,” 

Aaron fiddled with his own silver bracelet on his wrist. He looked over to Andrew, “Where’s your bracelet?” 

Andrew looked down to find his own bracelet was missing.  _ Thief. _

\---- 

“Neil had a boy in his weird balcony attic,” Allison announces as she sits at the table for dinner

“First of all, it’s not an attic because it’s not a house,” Neil says 

“What would you call it then?” Allison snarks back 

“I don’t know. A roof with half walls?” 

“That’s pathetic,” Allison says 

Renee places a hand on Neils arm, “I think it’s lovely that you have your own space and that you felt comfortable enough to share it with someone,” 

“Yeah, thanks. It’s really not that deep,”

“No?” Dan questions “You made sure he’d have to see you again. So I’d say you’re interested,” 

Neil fiddles with the silver bracelet he snuck off the blonde boy before the left. It was a thin silver band with the word  _ versprechen _ engraved on it. ‘Promise’ in German. 

Neil wondered what ‘John’ had promised and why it was important enough to wear on him every day. 

Neil broke out of his trance by the sound of a plate shattering to the floor. 

“Where did you get that?” Abby asks, breathless. 

“The bracelet?” Neil asks 

“Neil took it off of some boy he brought to his sad, dingey, not attic rooftop,” Allison fills in 

Abby walked over and took the bracelet out of Neil’s hand. She rubs a finger over the engraving as if it were the most delicate thing in the world. “You’re meeting this boy to bring it back to him right?” 

“What? Yeah. Tomorrow,”

“Good,” Abby says lost in thought, “Yes, good,” 

With that Abby leaves the room, not bothering to pick up the plate that was now smashed to pieces. 

“Well that was fucking weird,” Allison says. She takes it upon herself to redirect the conversation to other village gossip. Neil tries to pay attention but his thoughts are lost on the bracelet, and the man whom it belongs to. 

\------

“I believe you have something of mine,” 

Neil turns to face the sound of the voice, “John. I had to ensure I’d see you again,” 

“So you stole my most precious possession?” 

“In my defense,” Neil says as he tosses the bracelet to John “I didn’t know it was precious,” 

Neil watches as ‘John’ puts the bracelet back on and tucks it further up his armband than he did before. 

“Walk with me,” Neil says.

The two walk along the side of the river next to the village. There is a cobblestone path that is perfectly parallel to the water. They walk in silence before ‘John’ speaks, “Do you ever wish you could leave everything behind? Disappear a million miles away?” 

Neil looks down at the shorter man, “I spent a lot of my life running. This is the first place I’ve been where I have a real home and stability. It would be selfish of me to wish I could leave it all the time,” 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” 

“This is my home. But sometimes it feels like it’s not enough. I don’t know what’s missing. So yes. If what’s missing is a million miles away, I would leave it all behind,” 

“I was not very privileged before I came here,” Andrew alludes to his past “But now I have every opportunity one could imagine, and I also feel it is not always enough” 

“Let’s pretend,” Neil stops. He steps in front of Andrew and closes his eyes, “We’re a million miles away. What are we doing?” 

“Traveling on the sea,” Andrew says 

Neil laughs “I’ll tend the sails and you can steer,” 

“We can watch the waves,” 

“Travel until the horizon disappears,” 

Andrew opens to find Neil already looking at him, “Staring,” 

“How could I not?” Neil watches a small flush rise to the blondes cheeks. He begins to lean in until he hears a booming voice. 

“NEIL JOSTEN. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR STEALING-”

“What? Stealing what?” 

The palace guards gain on him “You think we’d forget about that market stunt yesterday? You’re finally getting put away street rat,” 

The guards grab Neil and Neil thrashes against their arms. 

Andrew removes his hood and pulls his bracelet off and holds it in front of him so the guards will see it. “STOP. Let him go, by order of the King,” 

Andrew watches as Neil looks up in shock. His beautiful blue eyes full of confusion “King?” He says 

The guards immediately go to one knee, but not releasing Neil. 

“I’m sorry, King Andrew, but this man is a criminal. He is a menace to Palmetto. He is to be sent back to his home country by order of Edgar Allen,” 

The guards continued to drag Neil away towards a cart despite Andrew’s protests. Andrew was going to have words with Kevin when he got back to the castle. 

Neil was shoved into the cart and the door was closed behind him. He put his hands on the bars and looked out, looking at the man he was leaving behind. King Andrew. The claim to the throne. Andrew fucking Minyard. 

Neil had been about to kiss the damn crowned King himself. 

Andrew. Andrew. _Andrew._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talk Neil and Andrew have by the lake is inspired by the song A Million Miles which is in the Broadway version of Aladdin ya'll should listen to it it's so good :) 
> 
> lmk what you think!!!!!!


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Riko *pukes*

“Where the hell is Kevin Day?” Andrew demanded as he bust into the main conference room. 

“Andrew, what’s wrong?” Betsy Dobson stood with her soft smiles and calm voice. Andrew didn’t have time for that shit right now. 

“Where is he?” Andrew asked again. 

“In the Gardens,” One of the others whose name he doesn’t know replied 

Andrew didn’t wait for any other commentary and marched down to the back garden. He walked through the roses and other shrubbery until he came upon Thea and Kevin embraced in one another. 

‘’Kevin Motherfucking Day,” 

The two broke apart and Thea, smart girl that she is, took one look at Andrew’s expression and hurried off, wishing Kevin luck on her way out. 

“Who is Neil Josten?” Andrew demanded 

“What?” Kevin asked as he tried to fix his hair and make it seem like he wasn’t about to get it on in a fucking bush. “Where did you hear that name?”

“Ah, so you do know him then?” 

“I met him once in Edgar Allen. He and his family ran before the Moriyamas could really get to him. His mom stole a lot of money. He wasn’t Neil then, though. His name was Nathaniel Wesninski,” 

“He’s the man I met in the village the other day. I went to see him today,” 

“Andrew-”

“The guards took him away. Said they were sending him back to Edgar Allen,” 

Kevin looked up at this “Back? Oh, Andrew. If they sent him back there, then he’s as good as dead,” 

\----

Neil woke up to his hands handcuffed above him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright red parrot staring at him. Neil tried to get his hands out of the cuffs before he was interrupted. 

“You can’t get out. Those cuffs have magic in them,” 

Riko Moriyama’s existence was just as irritating as Neil remembered, despite how brief their interaction was all those years ago. 

“Riko,” Neil said “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I need a favor from you, street rat,” 

“Street rat?” Neil asked “If you remember correctly, I come from the same castle you do,” 

“Yet look at you now,” Riko bit back 

“What’s the favor? Want me to go back to Palmetto and tell Kevin you’re hopelessly in love with him and just can’t live without him?” 

Riko stepped forward to grab Neil’s face, “Watch your tone, rat. I won’t hesitate to gut you,” 

Neil spat at Riko, “I don’t believe that. You said you need a favor and someone with your resources could have anyone do him favors. So whatever it is you need, needs to be done specifically by me,” 

Riko paced for a little and then handed a small cracker to Jean, “You’re the diamond in the rough,” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’ve sent several men into the Cave of Wonders and none of them have survived it. The Cave requires a diamond in the rough. That’s you,” 

“What makes you so sure of that?” 

“You grabbed the King’s attention. That’s never happened before,” 

“Andrew? What’s he got to do with this?” Neil asks

“I never left Palmetto. Jean has been spying on Kevin and the King. The King has met several suitors, both male and female, to marry. All have run away, being chased out by the King unwillingness to cooperate. But then, you show up and the King seems to be smitten,” 

Neil flushes as he thinks about how he almost kissed Andrew. 

“You go to the Cave of Wonders, get me the treasure I want,” 

“What do I get out of this?” Neil asks 

“I’ll leave Palmetto alone for good. Let Kevin waste his life as a guard, take Jean out, and no one in Palmetto will ever have any problems with Edgar Allen,” 

“Endless peace?” Neil asks 

“Endless peace,” Riko states “Deal?” 

Neil did not trust Riko. But endless peace with Edgar Allen would make Andrew’s life as King a much easier one, so he found himself agreeing to the deal. 

“Here, I brought you something,” Riko banged his staff on the ground, making King, his pet monkey appear before him. With another bang he released Neil from the cuffs. “One more thing, when you go into the Cave. Do NOT touch any of the other treasures. Only touch the lamp, and then bring the lamp to me,” 

Riko hit his staff once more and suddenly they were transported to the sandy desert. Standing before the was a giant cave. The cave opened up and gurgled  _ diamond in the rough. _

“Only the lamp,” Riko reminded him. 

Neil nodded and stepped forward into the cave with King on his shoulder. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously this isn't the exact Aladdin story but i promise it'll be good! 
> 
> let me know what you think :D <3


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEIL GETS THE LAMP!!!!

As Neil reached the bottom of the stairs in the cave, he took in the sight before him. There were mountains and mountains of treasure. Jewels, gems, clothing embedded with rhinestones, and it seemed to go on forever. 

King rushed forward to a particularly sapphire gem. “King, no!” Neil yelled.

King halted, “No touching anything except for the lamp, remember?” 

Neil and King continued on the path of the cave. Neil steps over a ratty looking carpet. King looks behind them to find the carpet slowly rising above the ground. The monkey grabs Neil’s pant leg to show him the carpet but when Neil turns around the carpet is lying flat on the ground. 

The two continue their journey with relative calmness before King feels his small hat being taken from his head. When the monkey turns he sees the carpet holding his hat. He sprints toward Neil, running up to his shoulder.

“What the hell, King?” Neil follows Kings shaky arm to where he is pointing. Slowly, the carpet peers out from the corner, dusting King’s hat off and offering it back. 

“A magic carpet!” Neil says “It’s okay, you can come with us. We won’t hurt you,” 

The carpet rubs up again Neil with affection and joins the pair on their lamp journey. King gives the carpet a side eye of distrust but allows the carpet to follow. 

“Carpet, we’re looking for a lamp? Do you know it?” 

The carpet shakes up and down, and then moves to lift Neil and King so that they are riding the carpet. Carpet takes them far into the cave, where they approach a tall mountain, with a lamp perched at the very top. 

“Stay here. Don’t touch anything” 

Neil begins the climb to the top of the mountain. Meanwhile, King gets drawn to a golden monkey statue that is holding a giant red ruby. King’s eyes grow wide at the discovery. Drawn to the jewel, he moves closer and closer to grabbing the ruby while Carpet pulls his tail to try and hold him back. Neil reaches the magic lamp. He holds it in his hand, “This is the lamp? I was expecting something a little more- KING!” 

Neil sees as King lunges toward the ruby and grabs it out of the statues hands. The cave begins to shake, a low voice rumbling “You have touched the hidden treasure and now you will never see the light of day again”

Neil tries to run back down the mountain but it has become smooth and he is flung into the air. The surrounding ground has been turned into lava. Neil is about to be thrown into the lava but Carpet shows up to catch him. King is standing on the top of a rock. The rocks to the left and right are exploding one by one. Carpet races toward King and Neil grabs the monkey right before the rock explodes. 

Carpet uses all his speed to dodge the walls and falling rocks coming from the top of the cave. They travel until the end up at the beginning of the cave that they first walked into. They are almost to the opening when a giant boulder drops on Carpet, sending it flying to the ground. Neil grabs onto a ledge on the wall and holds on. Riko appears at the top. 

“Give me the lamp!” 

“No way,” Neil yells “Help me out first!” 

“Give it to me, you shitty street rat!” Riko tries to reach down and grab the lamp. King runs up Rikos arm and bites him on the shoulder. “Ow, fuck! Give me the lamp!” 

“I don’t trust you. If you won’t help me out then you don’t get the lamp!” 

Neil sticks the lamp in his back pocket. 

“What are you doing?” Riko demands 

“Saving Palmetto,” 

Neil releases his grip on the ledge and pushes himself off. He falls backward down into the cave. Carpet sees this but is still pinned under the boulder. Neil watches as Riko’s face twists into one of pure rage and fury. Outside, Riko steps back and watches as the cave gives one last roar before collapsing on top of itself. 

The last thing Neil hears is Riko’s screams of no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next we meet the genie! who do you think it is????????? ;)


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sings* he's the genie of the land, he can sing, he can dance, if you give him a chance

Neil’s eyes fluttered open. He knew if he had given Riko the lamp it would mean chaos for Palmetto. He’s heard about magic lamps before, and if he’s right, Riko would use the lamp to take over Palmetto. He wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if he handed the key to destroying Andrew’s home to that man. 

Neil sits up and looks at his ragtag group. King is picking at a loose thread Carpet has before it flicks him away. 

“Well,” Neil says “Here’s to hoping I’m right,” 

He rubs the side of the lamp. Smoke appears to come out of the lamp, and the lamp begins to shake and glow as Neil hangs on tight to it. Suddenly, a figure appears from the smoke. A genie.

“Aaaaaaah! Oh! Wow! Ten thousand years cramped in that thing is not, I repeat, NOT, good for the back!” Neil watches as the genie makes a production of cracking his back and spinning his head around. 

“Look at you!” The genie points to Neil “Where’s your boss?” 

“My boss?” Neil asks 

“Yeah. There’s always a boss. A guy. Sends some kid to do his dirty work and then takes all the wishes for himself,” 

“Ah,” Neil says “The guy is stuck outside the cave. Probably sulking back home at this point...wait. Did you say wishes?” 

“Yeah! And if you were the one to rub the lamp, then you get the wishes! What’s you name, kid?” 

“Neil,” 

The genie reaches his large hand out to Neil and shakes his smaller one, “Nice to meet you Neil! I’m Jeremy. Genie extraordinaire. Now, what is your first wish? Disclaimer: You cannot wish for more wishes. You can’t have anyone killed or brought back from the dead. And you can’t make anyone fall in love with you,” 

Neil gives a side eye and smirk toward King. “Rules on wishes? Some genie you are,” 

Jeremy’s face falters “Excuse me? I am all powerful,” 

Neil shrugs and faces King to speak to him, “All powerful? Doesn’t seem so, right King? Bet you he can’t even get us out of the cave,” 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Jeremy throws his hands up in a dramatic manor “You rubbed the lamp! You brought me here! And you just doubt my magic right in front of me? I don’t think so,” 

Jeremy takes Carpet and morphs it into a makeshift airplane, “This is Captain Jeremy, speaking. Please make sure to keep all hands and arms inside the carpet. If you need to leave for an emergency, exits are here, here, here, here, here, and here. Now let’s go!” 

Jeremy uses his magic around the carpet and suddenly they are outside the cave in the desert. There is no sign of Riko and it is now daylight. 

“Thank you for choosing the Jeremy Genie Experience for all your travel needs. Please feel free to give us a 5 star review!” 

Neil and King get off the carpet, “Now. About those three wishes…” 

“HA” Jeremy laughs “Three? You’re down by one,” 

“Actually...I never wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own,” 

Jeremy’s jaw drops. “Well, I feel dumb. Alright, alright. Fine. Three wishes, but no more tricks, got it?” 

“Got it,” Neil says “Three wishes. I gotta make them good. What would you wish for?” 

Neil looks over to see Jeremy hanging like a hammock between two trees, “Me? No one’s ever asked me that before. I would wish-. No, it’s dumb,” 

“Oh come on! What is it?” 

“Freedom,” 

“You’re a prisoner?” Neil asks 

“It’s part of the genie gig. You have all the cosmic power, but are confined to this itty bitty living space. If I were free, I’d be able to use the power for good and not just the selfish wishes of others. I’d be able to save him,” 

“Him?” 

Jeremy sighs, “There was a him. He found the lamp for his boss, but accidentally rubbed the lamp. He got the wishes. He used one to protect his sister. One to make sure a friend of his believed some pretty intense news he was about to get. He used the last one to put me back in the lamp and into the cave of wonders so his boss could never find me,” 

“Oh, Jeremy,” Neil has never been good at comfort. 

“It’s alright. I know he was trying to protect me, and I never told him my freedom could be wished. I only saw a glimpse of what happened before I was put back into the lamp. His boss turned him into a bird,” 

Neil’s eyes widen, “Jean?” 

Jeremy perks up, “You know him?” 

“Yeah, I know him. He’s Riko’s pet now. Literally,” 

“That's good though, that he’s alive,” Jeremy grows somber as he sits on the floor, chin in his hands. 

“I’ll do it,” Neil declares 

“Do what?” Jeremy asks. 

“‘I’ll use my third wish for your freedom. You can save Jean,” 

Jeremy sighs “Yeah, okay,” 

“I mean it! I used to be a liar, but I’m not anymore. I promise. I’ll use my third wish to set you free,” Neil sticks his had out to Jeremy. 

“We’ll see,” Jeremy shakes his hand “Now, let’s talk about you. What is it you want most?” 

Neil thinks “There’s this boy…”

Jeremy makes a buzzer like sound, “I can’t make anyone fall in love, remember?” 

“You don’t understand. He’s got these hazel eyes that look like pools of honey. And this light blonde hair that is so fair it almost looks white. But he’s smart too. He wants to see the world, and I just-. I’ve seen the world. And I can’t help but thinking it would look so much better with him,” 

“Wow, so cute,” Jeremy makes a production of creating smoke that turns into hearts. 

“There’s only one problem. He’s a King. I’d have to be a suitor from another country to even have a chance. Like a prince or something. Hey. Wait. Can you make me a prince?” 

“Hmm,” Jeremy starts. He pulls out a rule book out of thin air and flips through the pages “There’s nothing that says I can’t! Is this a real wish? If so, say the magic words!” 

“Jeremy, I wish for you to make me into a prince!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do we think?? :)


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can Jeremy make Neil a prince? yes, yes he can.

Andrew paced back and forth in his room, fuming. “He cannot do this,” 

Kevin sighs, “I know it’s not what you want. But is it not better to have him where we can see him?” 

“I don’t want him in my country. I especially do not want him in my home,” 

Riko Moriyama has come to Palmetto’s King after his failure at the cave. He came to “give a thank you” to the King for handing him back the street rat Neil. Andrew did not entertain this spineless tactic to try and get a reaction out of him. 

“What did you do to him?” Andrew had asked

“The rat is gone,” Riko had replied. 

After that Andrew has stormed off, Kevin right behind him. Andrew was conflicted, he had not known the boy known as Neil that long. He knew that he used to be a Nathaniel, that he ran from the Moriyamas, that he somehow found himself living in Palmetto. He knew these things from Kevin. He knew from himself that this stranger made his heart beat rapidly and that the thought of him using his hands to push his Andrews hair back did not make him flinch, or want to puke. It was a feeling never felt with any of the other suitors. 

What was conflicting is how he wanted to follow that feeling. Nicky was a romantic, he wanted Andrew to get on a horse and travel to Edgar Allen and demand Neil back. Andrew thinks he might’ve had Riko not come along and confirm his death. 

“Andrew, I know this is more about Neil than it is about Riko, but Kevin is right. It’s better to have Riko hear, where we have the advantage than back in Edgar Allen, plotting against us,” Aaron chimes in. 

Andrew turns to Kevin, “Are you not afraid? Having Riko so close by?”

“No,” Kevin says clearly, “I took your advice. I grew a spine. He means nothing to me. I’m here to protect you, not go back on a leash,” 

Andrew hums. Before he can speak, Nicky bursts through the door. “Come quick to the balcony! Andrew has a new suitor!” 

Andrew rolls his eyes but allows himself to be pulled by Nicky, with Aaron and Kevin at his side. When he gets to the balcony he notices Riko has taken it upon himself to join them. Kevin makes a point to place himself right in between Andrew and Riko but slightly closer to Andrew. 

Andrew looks out inf front of him to watch the production of dancers and music. There are camels, goats, and all different kinds of animals. Women holding baskets of flowers, men swallowing swords. There is a man at the front singing and hyping the crowd up. Palmetto eats the production up. Andrew watches as Riko attempts to control his pet parrot when the bird begins to freak out at the sight of the man singing. There’s probably a story there, but Andrew is unable to care when he gets his eyes on the man the production is for. 

Andrew feels his heart flutter slightly, but he demands its silence, as this man is not Neil and Andrew can’t handle feeling like this for more than one person. The man before him has brown eyes, which Andrew hates, and brown hair. Extremely different than the piercing blue, and auburn that Andrew craves. The man is sitting upon a gigantic elephant. He watches as he gets a handful of coins and throws it out to the crowd. 

“Oh my god, this is amazing! Come on!” Nicky pulls Andrew once again to the main foyer to greet the suitor. 

“Hello, I’m Nicky! I just want to say that-”

Kevin takes a step in front of Nicky. “Excuse him. My name is Kevin Day. Guard to the King. This is King Andrew of Palmetto,” 

Andrew watches the singing man step forward and bow. He holds in a smirk as the singing man elbows the man to indicate that he also needed to bow. 

“Hello. May introduce to you, Prince Abram of Foxhole,” 

“Foxhole?” Riko steps forward “I’ve never heard of Foxhole before,” 

Abram sniffs “Well clearly you are not well traveled then,” 

Kevin interrupts before it can escalate, “Prince Abram, we would love to offer you a room for the night, along with your handler. Tomorrow we may discuss business,” 

Andrew scoffs at the term business.  _ Yes,  _ Andrew thinks,  _ the business of marrying me off.  _

Kevin sends Nicky to escort Neil and his handler to a room on the east side of the castle, leaving Andrew, Kevin, Aaron and Riko alone. 

“Foxhole does not exist,” Riko says “It would be unwise to trust this man. Who knows where he is really from,” 

Andrew addresses the man for the first time since he delivered the news about Neil, “Well as Prince Abram said, you are not well traveled,” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew's family is so supportive because it's what he deserves <3


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *heart eyes*

Neil took carpet up to the balcony of Andrew’s bedroom. 

“King Andrew?” Neil calls out.

“Who is it?” 

“It’s Nei-ah, uh, Abram. Prince Abram,” Neil takes a step off the carpet onto the balcony. He’s met with a growling tiger. 

“That’s Sir,” Andrew says “He eats people I don’t like,” 

“Do you like me?” 

“I don’t know you,” Andrew narrowed his eyes

“No,” Neil says “I suppose you don’t. Do you want to?” 

“What?” 

“Do you want to get to know me?” 

Andrew makes a motion for Sir to leave the balcony. “I want you to jump off the balcony. I’m sick of suitors from other countries trying to win me over. This is my Kingdom and I don’t need anyone trying to get their influence in,” 

Neil makes a disappointed face but he won’t push the King to do what he doesn’t want to do. “You’re right. You’re not just some object to be passed around. You should be able to decide if you want to marry or not. I’ll leave you be,” 

Neil takes a step off the edge of the balcony. Andrew rushes forward “Wait-” 

“What? What’s wrong?” Neil pokes his head up above the balcony. 

“How are you doing that?” Andrew asks

Carpet moves upwards to that Andrew can see it. “Magic carpet,” 

“It’s nice,” Andrew says 

“Would you maybe want to take a ride? Escape the castle? We can go anywhere you want. Even a million miles away,”

“Is it safe?” Andrew asks 

“Sure. If you trust me,” Neil reaches out his hand to Andrew “Yes or no?” 

Andrew looks Neil in the eye, “What did you just say?” 

“Yes or no?” Neil asks as he extends his hand out further. 

Andrew feels the beginnings of a grin on his face. He places his hand in Neil’s and allows himself to be pulled up onto the soft carpet, “Yes.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this chapter is so short but it didn't make sense as a continuation of the last chapter and i needed the last line to be the YES 
> 
> also if you haven't noticed i don't have my fics read by anyone else before i post so please if i make a grammar error let me know!!! i usually reread them after and do my best to fix them but i still may miss mistakes :P 
> 
> im just going to add another disclaimer that these characters are not mine, and this is entirely inspired by the 1992 version of Aladdin, the 2019 version of Aladdin and the broadway musical Aladdin so any similarities is due to the inspiration behind that and some lines are taken right from those shows


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD. TAKE YOU WONDER BY WONDER.

Carpet lands on the top of a roof. From this point, Andrew can see his entire Kingdom. All of Palmetto looks so small from up here. 

“I don’t get out of the castle much.” Andrew admits. “The Kingdom in Foxhole must be much more lenient. You seem to know all the lands very well,” 

Neil shrugs. He can’t exactly admit that Foxhole doesn’t exist. And that the only reason he knows so much is because he was on the run for a while. 

“It really is beautiful,” Andrew singsongs “It’s a shame your monkey can’t be here to see it,”

Neil scoffs “Could you imagine King up here? He’d lose his-” Neil realizes his mistake. “I mean...uh-” 

“Neil Josten. That’s your name. What game are you playing?” 

Neil flusters, “I’m not playing any game. I promise.” 

Andrew rolls his eyes “I don’t think your promises mean anything.” 

“No, just listen, okay?” Neil sighs and takes out the brown colored contacts he’s been wearing. Revealing the piercing blue eyes Andrew wants so bad. “When I was taken in the village that day, Riko sent me on a journey. I had to go into the Cave of Wonders to retrieve a lamp for him. Long story short, it didn’t work out. I kept the lamp. It’s the home of a genie named Jeremy. Jeremy’s in love with Jean. I’m going to set him free with my third wish so that he can save Jean.” 

Andrew contemplates the story. “I don’t understand. How does that relate to you parading into my castle?” 

Neil’s face heats up and he shrugs. “I’ve known I wanted to be with you since I met you that first day in the market. You can’t exactly be with a poor street rat can you?” 

Now it’s Andrews turn for his face to heat up. “You’re an idiot” 

Neil laughs, “You’re probably right. We should head back to the castle. Your entourage is probably looking for you.” 

“I’ll tell them I went on a magic carpet ride.”

Neil drops Andrew back off on his balcony. Neil, still standing on the carpet lowers himself so that Andrew has the height advantage. Andrew leans against his balcony, “Tell me a truth about you” 

“My name really is Abram. It’s my middle name. You’re the only person who knows that,” 

Andrew nods, “My answer is yes.” 

Neil scrunches his face in confusion, “Yes to wha--”

Carpet bumps Neil up so that his lips collide with Andrew’s. He places a gentle hand on Andrew’s cheek to hold him. As they pull apart, Neil whispers “Goodnight Andrew.” 

“Goodnight, Abram.” 

Andrew walks back toward his room, closing the doors and pulling the curtains together. 

Neil yells out a “Yes!” and falls back onto Carpet as it descends back to the floor. Neil watches Andrew’s balcony get further away from him when suddenly there is a bag being placed over his head. 

The next thing he knows he is on top of a clearing overlooking the ocean. He turns and sees Kingbeing held by two guards and Carpet tied in a knot. 

“What the hell is going on?” Neil demands

Riko appears from the shadows. “You’re not as good a liar as you once were, street rat. Your time in Palmetto is over. Give me the lamp.” 

Neil refuses and Riko moves toward him and takes the lamp from his jacket. “Pleasure doing business with you, Nathaniel.” He pushes Neil off the clearing, sending him down towards the rough ocean.

As Neil plummets down, King bites the guards holding him and runs toward the lamp. He grabs it out of Riko’s hand, rubbing it before sending it off the cliff in the same direction as Neil. 

“Stupid monkey!” Riko yells “Get him!” 

The guards pounce at King, trapping him in a cage. The lamp continues on its journey down toward the water. 

When the lamp lands, Jeremy is released. He sees an unconscious Neil. 

“Neil? Neil! Oh man, okay, come on Neil, you need to wake up and wish yourself out of here!” Jeremy gives Neil a big shake but he doesn’t wake. “Come on! Just say ‘I wish to be saved!’” A few air bubbles come out of Neil’s throat. “I’ll take that as a wish!” 

Jeremy grabs Neil and removes the shackles on his legs, he pulls him toward the surface of the water. When Neil gets oxygen he sputters for a while and then coughs out the rest of the water in his lungs. 

“Jeremy, thank you.” Neil moves to hug Jeremy.

Jeremy gives a small smile. “What are friends for? You only have one wish left though. I couldn’t save you for free.” 

Neil nods. “It’s okay. Our deal still stands. But first, I’m going to kill Riko Moriyama.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil returns! A staff gets smashed! A marriage proposal!

Andrew lied down on his bed and looked up at his ceiling.  _ Neil,  _ he thinks. Neil. Neil. Neil. Andrew could appreciate the effort Neil went through to see him. He’d never had anyone put that much effort into getting to know him. Or have anyone use a magical genie wish on him for that matter. 

Andrew wonders what he would do with three wishes if he had them. He doubts he would be as selfless to grant the genie his freedom. He might’ve used the wishes to benefit Aaron or Nicky...maybe even Kevin if he was in a good mood. But a complete stranger? He’s not so sure about that one. 

Restless, Andrew gets up off his bed, gives Sir a quick pet and makes his way toward Kevin’s chambers to tell him he has decided he wants to marry Neil. Prince Abram. The whole deal. 

Andrew finds himself humming a tune he can’t quite place but quickly makes himself stop before Kevin hears. 

“Andrew! Just the person I wanted to see.” Kevin says when he sees him. 

“Funny enough, I wanted to see you too,” Andrew says. “I’ve decided to marry.” 

“Oh, good. That’ll make this easier. I’ve found you a husband.” 

Andrew looks closer and notices that Kevin’s eyes are glassed over. He’s staring straight at Andrew but he’s not looking at him. “You will marry Riko Moriyama.” Kevin then presents Riko to him. 

“What? No. I’m marrying Prince Abram.” Andrew says 

“It is what’s best for the Kingdom, Andrew.” Kevin says. “It’ll secure a Palmetto and Edgar Allen alliance.” 

“Yes, Andrew,” Riko sneers “An alliance for the ages. Your family agrees with this arrangement, too.” 

Andrew didn’t even notice Nicky and Aaron in the room. Their eyes have a similar glassiness to them. 

“For the country, Andrew.” Aaron pushes. 

“He’s not bad looking either.” Andrew has heard Nicky say this about many, many men but it’s never given him this sick of a feeling before. 

“I am marrying Prince Abram.” Andrew raises his voice. “I will never marry you.”

“Prince Abram is gone!” Riko yells 

“You sure about that?” All heads turn to see Prince Abram-- Neil -- standing in the corner. 

“Abram,” Andrew enjoys how the name sounds on his tongue. Jean begins to flap incessantly on Riko’s shoulder. 

“Tell them what you did, Riko.” Neil demands “You tried to have me killed.” 

Riko scoffs. “As if I would waste resources on you. Kevin, he’s lying. He’s lying.” 

Andrew watches and Neil rushes forward, grabbing the staff out of Riko’s hand a smashing it on the ground. Kevin, Nicky, and Aaron visibly flinch at the release of the hypnosis. 

“What’s happening?” Kevin demands. 

“Riko has been controlling you all with this staff. He was trying to get you all to convince Andrew to marry him.” Neil explains. 

“Again?” Kevin is furious “This is why I left Edgar Allen in the first place. Guards!” 

The palace guards come and immediately take Riko away. Niel watches triumphantly as they take Riko away. Riko tries to pounce on Neil but is unable to reach him. He yells, “This isn’t over!” 

Neil rushes to Andrew, “Are you okay?” 

Andrew allows Neil to brush a stray hair out of his face as he nods his head in confirmation. 

“I can’t believe he got to me again.” Kevin says “Prince Abram, Palmetto is indebted to you. You have stripped Riko of his magic which is all we could ever want. How could we repay you?” 

Neil shrugs. It seems wrong to consider marriage to Andrew as some form of payment. “I have this group of friends back in the village. We don’t have much. I’d like them to be employed here at the castle.” 

“Done.” Kevin says. As if it's simple. 

“One condition,” Andrew speaks up. The room eyes him curiously. “You have to marry me.” 

“What?” The whole room says. 

Andrew nods. “I want to marry Prince Abram.” Andrew turns to address Neil. “Marry me. Yes or no?” 

Neil smirks at the choice of words, “Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry my chapters are all so short i have a really short attention span and i'm awful at transitions :( 
> 
> but i hope you enjoy! we're in the home stretch!


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sry about the ending

Neil flopped down onto his bed and put his hands behind his head. He couldn’t believe Andrew wanted to marry him. He couldn’t believe he said yes. 

Jeremy poofed out his lamp. “Neil Josten, you just won the heart of the King? What are you going to do now?” Jeremy imitated a reporter. 

“I don’t know.” 

“I’ll give you a hint.” Jeremy starts “You say ‘Jeremy, I wish for your freedom’. And then I'm free! You’re in love and I go save Jean.” 

Neil sighs. 

Jeremy frowns. “You’re not going to wish for my freedom are you? You know it’s fine. Figures you’d start lying to me too,” 

Neil throws a pillow at him, “I’m going to wish for your freedom, Jeremy. Andrew already knows the truth about me. He’s brilliant and he figured it out himself. I just feel like I’m over my head. I forgot that being with Andrew meant that I would also become a King.” 

Jeremy watches as Neil grabs his coat. “I’m going to set you free, Jeremy. I promised. I just need some time.” 

“What do you need, Neil?” 

“I need to see my home. Matt, Dan, Allison, Renee, Abby. I need to see my family right now.” 

“What should I tell Andrew?” Jeremy asks. 

“Tell him I’m going to get my family for the wedding. Kevin promised them jobs anyway so it won’t be weird.” 

“Okay,” Jeremy says “Come back soon though. Riko may be gone for now but I doubt he’ll stay imprisoned for long.” 

Neil gives him a nod in understanding, and leaps off the balcony with Carpet for a journey home. 

He flies around the side of the castle but pulls Carpet to a stop when he sees familiar blonde hair on a balcony. It’s not Andrew but he stops anyway. 

“Running away so soon?” Aaron says as a greeting. 

“No. Just going back home to clear my head.” 

“To Foxhole?” Aaron challenges. 

“I have friends in the village. Kevin promised them jobs.” 

“Yeah, but that’s not why you’re going. You scared of the crown?” Neil doesn’t answer so Aaron continues. “Want a piece of advice? Andrew values honesty. If you need a second to relax then you should just tell him. He won’t like it if it doesn’t come from you.” 

Neil takes in his words and gives him a small nod before taking Carpet around the castle to the blonde hair he likes better. 

“Hi” Neil says as he makes himself even with Andrew on his own balcony. 

“Going for a ride?” 

“I’m going to get my family. Bring them to the castle for those promised jobs” 

Andrew nods “Will you come back?”

“I’m not running away.”

“Could’ve fooled me. You can’t possibly be real.”

“I’m not a hallucination.” 

“You’re a pipe dream.” Before Neil can respond, Andrew continues. “I never wanted to marry. I knew I would have to, but I had this small hope that I may find someone who didn’t make marriage seem like a chore. That I wasn’t going to find myself with someone who was going to take advantage of the crown. Take advantage of me. Then I found you.” 

Carpet moves forward so that Neil is closer to Andrew. “I’m real. And I’m coming back. I promise.” 

Andrew closes the space between them. 

\-----------------------

Jean flaps into the cell that is currently holding Riko. 

“Stupid bird. Did you get it?” 

After Neil had left. Jean had watched as Jeremy put himself back in his lamp. He had dove in and grabbed the unguarded lamp. Bringing it here now to Riko. 

Riko reaches for the lamp and rubs it. Blue smoke comes out of the lamp, revealing a figure. 

“Neil! Back so soon--” Jeremy stops when he sees Riko’s maniacal face. “Oh...Oh no.” 


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> itty bitty baby chapter...really just a filler i'm sorry

Neil looked at the dumbfounded expressions on his family’s faces. 

“So let me get this straight…” Allison begins “You were supposed to go out and give your mystery boy is bracelet back but instead you got captured by Riko Moriyama, sent into the Cave of Wonders to retrieve of lamp, got three wishes from a genie named Jeremy who’s in love with Jean the parrot, used one of your wishes to become a prince so you could woo the king, had to use your second wish to be saved from drowning after Riko pushed you off a cliff, got Riko imprisoned after you broke his magical staff, got engaged to the fucking King of Palmetto, and got us all jobs working at the castle?” 

“Yes. That about covers it all.” 

Matt, Dan, Renee, and Allison stare at him with their jaws dropped. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Neil.” Allison says. 

“I know, I know. It’s a lot. But I’m happy, and we'll all be in a castle together!” 

“I think it sounds lovely.” Renee chimes in. Always the one to see the positive side of things. 

“When do we leave?” Dan asks. 

“Whenever we want. We haven’t set a wedding date yet but I assume Kevin wants it to happen quickly before Andrew changes his mind.” Neil laughs. 

“Kevin?” The group turns, not having realized Abby had been in the room the whole time. 

“Kevin Day.” Neil clarifies “He’s Andrew’s handler or guard or whatever.” 

“I know who he is. Riko had cast me out of the castle before I got to meet him.” Abby frowns. 

“Well you’ll get to meet him now.” Neil explains further at the sight of Abby’s confusion. “What? You didn’t think I forgot to ask about you when asking for jobs did you? I couldn’t leave you behind.” 

“Oh, Neil.” Abby sighs, getting emotional and walking to embrace Neil. Something that Neil never would have allowed, but with time grew to think of Abby as the mother he deserved. The others join in on the embrace until Renee pulls back. 

“Neil...look…” 

Neil pulls away and looks toward where Renee is pointing. The castle...Andrew’s home... is up in smoke. 


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Fin~

When Neil and his family get to the castle, the first thing they see is Aaron, Kevin and Nicky chained to a wall forced to watch as Andrew is on his knees, bowing to Riko. 

Neil powers through the smoke and yells “You won’t get away with this!” 

Riko turns to stare at Neil. “You’re too late, street rat. Haven’t you heard? I’m the King now.” 

Neil looks up as the smoke thins out a bit to reveal Jeremy. “Jeremy what are you doing!” 

“I’m sorry, Neil. I have a new master now.” 

“A new master indeed!” Riko yells. “Bow.” 

Neil feels his family run up behind him. “We’ll never bow to you!” Abby screams back. 

Riko rolls his eyes “Didn’t I get rid of you already? If you won’t bow before a King, then you will be at the mercy of a sorcerer! Genie, my second wish is to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!” 

Jeremy sighs and waves his hand, creating a lightning strike so powerful, Neil and his family are blown back. Neil lands beside Andrew, “Can you get up?” 

Andrew shakes his head “It’s magic.” 

Neil turns to see Abby and Dan crawling toward Kevin, Aaron and Nicky, trying to release them of the magicked chains and cuffs. 

Neil pulls Renee toward him, “This is Renee, she’s going to make sure nothing happens to you.” Neil watches as something like understanding or familiarity passes through Andrew as he stares at Renee. Renee offers him a small smile and puts her body between him and Riko. 

“I’ll take care of trash.” Neil says 

“Don’t be a martyr.” Andrew demands. “I’d still like a husband after all this.” 

“No martyring. I promise.” Neil gets up to run at Riko but Riko uses his new staff to hold him in place. 

“I’m getting real fucking sick of you, street rat.” 

“I won’t go down without a fight.” 

“Clearly.” Riko scoffs and waves his staff to a point behind Neil. Neil watches as Carpet begins to unravel. 

“No!” Neil yells. 

“I’m going to take everything from you. I’m going to kill everyone you love and make you watch. Then, I’ll finally kill you. You thought you were so cool with the genie on your side. But what are you now? Can’t even save your family or your beloved. I’m the most powerful being on earth!” 

Neil struggles to be released from the magic grip. He gets an idea “You? The most powerful being on earth? I don’t think so.” 

“What!!?” 

“You said it. I’m nothing without the genie. But so are you. All your power comes from him!” Neil points to Jeremy. 

Jeremy’s eyes widen “Neil, what are you doing? Don’t bring me into this!” 

Neil continues “The genie gave you your power! You’ll always be second!”

The last line strikes an all too familiar chord in Riko. “Genie! I’m going to make my third wish. I wish to be an all powerful genie!” 

“What the hell, Neil!” Someone from behind Neil screams. He thinks it’s Allison but he can’t be sure. 

Jeremy waves another hand, a lightning bolt striking Riko and turning him into a genie. A black lamp appears at the base of Riko’s genie swirl. Riko is too distracted to notice the end of the swirl going into the lamp. 

“Absolute power!” Riko yells. 

“Not really!” Neil says. “You wanted to be a genie and now you get everything that comes with it!” 

Two gold shackles appear on Riko’s wrist, “What!!?” 

“You’ll be confined to a lamp! Only coming out when someone rubs it. And I’m going to make sure that never happens!” 

Riko screams as he’s sucked down into the lamp. He tries to grab Jean with him but Jeremy flies over and pushes the bird out of the way. The lamp is closed and the smoke that surrounds Palmetto disappears

“I’ve wanted to do this forever.” Jeremy says and he takes the lamp and throws it out into the desert toward the Cave of Wonders. 

The cuffs around Aaron, Nicky and Kevin disappear. Kevin falls into Abby’s arms, while Aaron and Nicky rush toward Andrew who is no longer on his knees. Neil falls toward the ground without the magic holding him up. 

Neil turns as Allison, Matt and Dan run toward him. 

“Neil, are you okay?” Dan asks. 

“I’m fine, really” Neil says and laughs at their expressions. 

Jeremy rushes over toward Neil. “Never have I ever had a master and crazy as you, Neil Josten.” 

“Oh!” Neil says. “That reminds me. Jeremy, I wish for your freedom.” 

Red and gold smoke appear and release the cuffs off of Jeremy. “I’m free? I’m free!” Jeremy exclaims. Jeremy rushes over the parrot and places one hand on his head, seeming to push magic into the bird. More smoke appears and when it fades, all that’s left is Jean. Human Jean, shaking, but entirely human. 

“Jeremy?” Jeans voice is rough from not being able to use it for so long. 

Jeremy nods, “Yes. It’s me.” He embraces Jean and Neil has to look away. 

“Nathaniel Wesninski.” Neil’s head snaps at the sound of that name. Kevin Day appears before him. “You are not Prince Abram.” 

Andrew, Aaron, and Nicky stay a little further back, watching the interaction between the two. 

Neil looks down at his feet. “No, I’m not. I’m sorry I lied about being a Prince. I’ll go.” 

Neil begins to walk away when someone yells “Wait!”. 

Andrew steps forward and Neil now sees he holds a golden crown in his hand. “You saved Palmetto.” Andrew places the crown on Neil’s head and then makes a pointed look at Kevin. “Royalty or not, this man saved my kingdom and my family. I don’t think something as trivial as titles should prevent his marriage to myself. Right, Kevin?” 

Kevin surveys the crowd. A sense of hope and waiting settles over the air. 

He looks as Jeremy and Jean stay embraced. Neil’s family stands strong and proud. Aaron and Nicky look astonished at Andrew’s willingness to fight for this man Kevin had known so long ago. 

Kevin doesn’t flinch when he feels Abby take his hand and squeeze it. “You’re right.” Kevin says. “Besides, you’re the King. You can marry who you want.” 

The crowd cheers but Neil doesn’t hear anything except for Andrew. “Yes or no?”

Neil smiles at the man before him. For the first time he can see his future and it feels hopeful. Neil readies himself for a whole new world with Andrew. He takes Andrew’s hand in his and he says, really, the only answer that makes sense. 

“Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!! what disney movie should i put Andrew and Neil in next???

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! I was watching Aladdin the other day I was just like okay but imagine Andrew as Jasmine with a pet tiger?? And then this happened because I didn't feel like paying attention in class! 
> 
> I have the story sort of outlined so hopefully I'll be updating a lot! 
> 
> Also before this I've only really written Simon&Baz fanfic so the violence aspect of this series is a bit new for me but I'm doing my best!
> 
> ALSO! this story is going to have a bit of a softer Andrew bc why not, and also the twins are friends because they both deserve love and support ok ok ok


End file.
